Esca Parodies
by Goddess of My Own World
Summary: Enjoy the lovely parodies created over the course of the Esca obsession!
1. One Week

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, yadda, yadda, yadda  
  
Also, I don't own "One Week" or The Bare-naked Ladies, yadda, yadda, yadda  
  
So..you're wondering how this happened? Well, it all started with a picture with Dilly and Celena, in which Celena looked pregnant. The result, this song. We only did the first verse and a couple of refrains. Perhaps if we get our comedic muses working, or and review or so, we'll get the others up.  
  
One Week (Dilly Style)  
  
It's been one week since I burned something Fanelia was great but not quite satisfying 5 days since I challenged Van  
  
I really wish that bastard was gone 3 days since the living room With Dalet and Miguel and Chesta too Yesterday it occurred to me that I'm two weeks too late and I'm having a baby.  
  
Hey, you know that I'm a real freak I rub my right cheek But that's only when I'm kinda mad I'm insane and I flame away my shame When Fanelia burned, well, I didn't even feel bad Hey, do you see my dragon slayers?  
  
Yeah, they're all players Just like me, but I don't give a damn Somethin's up with the wrinkled guy I wish he'd just die What's Folken doing with the old man? My 'melef's red, wish Van was dead, should've chopped off his head, 'Cause he really gets annoying  
  
Could've torched him bad, wish I had, he makes me mad  
  
I get an evil smile when I start my ploying  
  
How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?  
  
Smilin' big, and no, I don't feel bad I'm the kinda guy who laughs at a funeral  
  
Can't understand what you mean? Well I don't care I have a tendency to kill everything I see  
  
I have a history of changing my sex  
  
It's been one week since I disobeyed  
  
Dornkirk's a guy that just never gets laid  
  
5 days since I hit Gatti, Even though it was Dalet who made me angry  
  
3 days since the bug disgrace When I looked in the mirror and saw Celena's face  
  
Yesterday, it finally dawned on me that I'm gaining weight and havin' a baby.  
  
  
  
  
  
R&R! 


	2. Escaflowne Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'. Don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Escaflowne Guy  
  
A long, long time ago...  
  
I can still remember  
  
How Gaea used to make me smile.  
  
And so I never had a fear,  
  
I just hoped he might appear,  
  
And, maybe, we'd be happy for a while.  
  
So I would go out to the track.  
  
I'd start to run and not look back.  
  
In hope that he would send it,  
  
I'd start to swing my pendant.  
  
He'd lift me up, right by his side,  
  
Said I could be his Dragon Bride,  
  
It was the worst I'd ever cried,  
  
The day the vision died.  
  
So bye-bye Escaflowne guy.  
  
I would ride by his side  
  
'Cause his Melef could fly.  
  
Folken killed Dornkirk in the blink of an eye  
  
Singin' "This'll be the day that I die."  
  
"This'll be the day that I die."  
  
Did you know I'd fall in love  
  
When he took me soaring high above,  
  
Watching clouds go by below?  
  
On his wings we soon took flight  
  
And with feathers, brilliant white,  
  
Falling to the ground like snow.  
  
I know that I'm in love with him.  
  
This isn't just a fancy whim.  
  
I'll always help him, too.  
  
'Cause he don't have a clue.  
  
He was a naive king who'd never duck,  
  
Although with dragons he's always stuck.  
  
I knew that he'd run out of luck,  
  
The day the vision died.  
  
I started singing "Bye-bye Escaflowne guy."  
  
I would ride by his side  
  
'Cause his Melef could fly.  
  
Folken killed Dornkirk in the blink of an eye  
  
Singin' "This'll be the day that I die."  
  
"This'll be the day that I die."  
  
Now for ten years he's been on his own  
  
'Cause Folken left him all alone,  
  
But that's not how it used to be.  
  
Then there's Allen, who'd always preen,  
  
The most arrogant guy I'd ever seen  
  
Always claiming he was in love with me.  
  
Oh, and while the King was looking down,  
  
Dilly set fire to the town.  
  
Fanelia was burned,  
  
No man ever returned.  
  
And so we watched the fading sparks  
  
And swore to kill those Zaibach sharks  
  
With a secret weapon in the dark,  
  
The day the vision died.  
  
We were singin' "Bye-bye Escaflowne guy."  
  
I would ride by his side  
  
Cause his Melef could fly.  
  
Folken killed Dornkirk in the blink of an eye  
  
Singin' "This'll be the day that I die."  
  
"This'll be the day that I die."  
  
Well, what I saw, it made me cry,  
  
A burning fortress in the sky,  
  
Eight miles high and falling fast.  
  
Like a comet it crashed to the lake,  
  
It's impact caused the ground to shake.  
  
For a moment I hoped the worst was past.  
  
But I knew I had spoke too soon,  
  
They're off to fight again at noon.  
  
I couldn't see the worth,  
  
Wanted to return to Earth.  
  
Well flames lit up the battlefield  
  
Because each side refused to yield.  
  
The truth of war was then revealed  
  
The day the vision died.  
  
We started singin' "Bye-bye Escaflowne guy."  
  
I would ride by his side  
  
'Cause his Melef could fly.  
  
Folken killed Dornkirk in the blink of an eye  
  
Singin' "This'll be the day that I die."  
  
"This'll be the day that I die."  
  
Folken's in the Zaibach place,  
  
A tear of blood is on his face,  
  
With no time left to start again.  
  
But then Asturia rebelled,  
  
Amidst the flames protests were quelled,  
  
'Cause fire is Dilandau's only friend.  
  
Oh, and Zaibach keeps him in a cage,  
  
His mind controlled with chains of rage.  
  
The one thing I could tell,  
  
He was under Dornkirk's spell.  
  
As the flames climbed high into the night,  
  
And lit the sky with blood-red light,  
  
I saw Dilly laughing with delight,  
  
The day the vision died.  
  
He was singin' "Bye-bye Escaflowne guy."  
  
I would ride by his side  
  
'Cause his Melef could fly.  
  
Folken killed Dornkirk in the blink of an eye  
  
Singin' "This'll be the day that I die."  
  
"This'll be the day that I die."  
  
I met a man with hair of blue,  
  
To Dornkirk with a sword he flew,  
  
He knew it was his dying day.  
  
On his black wings he took flight,  
  
Too many wrongs he couldn't right,  
  
That's the reason Dornkirk had to pay.  
  
And in the end, Lord Folken died.  
  
Guymelefs burned, some cities fried.  
  
But not a word was spoken.  
  
The Fate Machine was broken.  
  
And the three men I admire most,  
  
Allen, Van, and Folken's ghost,  
  
To me, they all proposed a toast,  
  
The day the vision died.  
  
And I was singin' "Bye-bye Escaflowne guy."  
  
I would ride by his side  
  
Cause his Melef could fly.  
  
Folken killed Dornkirk in the blink of an eye  
  
Singin' "This'll be the day that I die." 


	3. Escaflowne Rhapsody

Escaflowne Rhapsody  
  
Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?  
  
Caught in a vision, no escape from reality.  
  
Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see.  
  
Van's just a poor boy, he needs no sympathy.  
  
'Cause he's easy come, easy go  
  
Flying high, flying low,  
  
Anywhere the king goes doesn't really matter to me, to me.  
  
Dilly just killed a man, put a sword against his head,  
  
Flicked his blade and now he's dead.  
  
Folken, life had just begun,  
  
But now you've gone and thrown it all away.  
  
Allen, oooooooo, he didn't mean to make you cry.  
  
You know he'll have another girl tomorrow.  
  
Carry on, carry on, as if Dryden really matters.  
  
Dornkirk, you're time has come.  
  
Sends shivers down my spine, getting wrinkly all the time.  
  
Good-bye, everybody, I've got to go.  
  
Gotta leave you all behind, return to Earth.  
  
Allen, oooooooo, I don't want to fly,  
  
I sometimes wish I never met Van at all.  
  
I see a little silhouette of a girl.  
  
Hitomi, Hitomi, tell me, do you really love me?  
  
Zaibach's always claiming, Dilly's always flaming, now!  
  
Folken sama! Folken sama! Folken sama! Folken sama! Folken sama will you go? Stratego!  
  
I'm just an earth girl everybody loves me.  
  
She's just an earth girl and she's so lovely.  
  
Spare her this life from this monstrosity.  
  
Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
  
Oh, Dornkirk! No! We will not let her go! Let her go!  
  
Oh, Dornkirk! We will not let her go! Let her go!  
  
Oh, Dornkirk! We will not let her go! Let her go!  
  
Will not let you go! Let me go!  
  
Will not let you go! Let me go!  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!  
  
Oh, Milerna, oh, Milerna, oh, Milerna, did you know?  
  
Allen Schezar had his wedding put aside for me, for me, for me!  
  
So you think you can save me and teach me to fly?  
  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
  
Oh, Fanel! Can't do this to me, Fanel! Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here!  
  
Gaea really matters, anyone can see. Gaea really matters, Gaea really matters to me! 


	4. I love Folkensan!

**Like I said, Esca is not mine, nor is the song"I Love Rock and Roll"  
  
I Love Folken-san  
  
I went to Gaea when I ran on a track.  
  
I met a guy there so I know I'm going back.  
  
Well, Van don't have a clue, and Dilly's crazy too.  
  
There's only one guy just for me, yeah me.  
  
If I need to be saved I know just who I need.  
  
Oh, I love Folken san!  
  
I just want to go to the Zaibach, baby!  
  
I love Folken san!  
  
Won't you show those black wings to me!  
  
There's sure one thing in Gaea that I learned.  
  
If Dilly's there, a city's always burned.  
  
Well, anywhere I go, he's the deepest guy I know.  
  
I know his heart is true, he's the best, you'll see.  
  
And everything he does is for me, all for me.  
  
Singing, I love Folken san!  
  
I just want to go to the Zaibach, baby!  
  
I love Folken san!  
  
Won't you show those black wings to me!  
  
The last show made me cry, cause Folken had to die.  
  
There's no more point to life if he's gone, can't you see?  
  
But I know he's coming back, coming back for me!  
  
Oh, I love Folken san!  
  
I just want to go to the Zaibach, baby!  
  
I love Folken san!  
  
Won't you show those black wings to me! 


End file.
